A misunderstanding
by stman98
Summary: Potato pls.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking home from 's waffle house, it was a rainy night, so I knew something bad was going to happen. My male client, Jontron , was hanging out with his friends while my female client, Mary Sue was fighting AI to prepare for fighting... more AI on Sunday. I had only just left the restaurant area before my fears were confirmed. I saw two men in Flare Orange suits carrying a larger man, also in a suit of that color.

"Hey! You! Uh, what's his name?" one of the men asked. He had brown hair and a stubble beard, he was my client's best friend, Egoraptor. "I think it's StupidGuy89, or something like that." The other one replied. He had Orange hair the same color as his suit. They set-or dropped- the man down on the sidewalk, the man on the ground bore a brown hat and a neckbeard. By gawd, it was my client!

Luckily, he carried a PS3 controller just in case. He pulled it out and pressed the triangle button. Jon's eyelids burst open, as he rolled on to his knees and slammed his palms on the ground. He jumped up to his feet and started charging towards me, the downside of activating a comeback. His arm hit my neck and sent me down to the ground. I didn't want to stand up, but something forced me to. Jon grabbed my arm and flung me into the empty street. This was my failsafe. He needed me to hit a ringpost to continue, but I simply stopped myself. He cursed at 2Kuality, then calmed down.

I walked back over to the sidewalk without looking both ways. Jon's suit was tattered and scorched, and his chin had a large bruise on it. "What happened Jon?" I asked. I didn't like my clients getting beat up, that could cause them to lose and me to look bad. "You want to know what happened?" Jon said, rubbing his chin. "I'll tell you what happened."

_"I was walking in an alleyway with my buddies Ego and Grunt, when we saw a man collapsed on the ground. He looked like he had been crying. I walked over to him, he smelled of alcohol. Arin said that it was PotatoSaurusRex. I told him he was full of shit, until I saw his face. I didn't know what happened to him, but we decided to help. I tried to grab him, but he jumped back in terror, breaking the glass of his drink. I think it cut my face, but I tried to keep my composure. I pulled him up to his feet. He started mumbling about logos and promos, it was obvious he was drunk off his mind. We tried to get him moving, but he fell over. Arin and Grunt decided that I should carry him. I let out an "Ech." and lifted him onto my shoulders. He started kicking and screaming and punching my back like a 4-year-old would. That's when that asshat of a champ Ryder came out and kicked me in the face. He tried to hit me more, but Ego and Grunt ran them off. I fell unconscious, and woke up here."_

"Wow." I said. "Good thing Potato's probably too hungover to remember that, it might be a huge misunderstanding."

"Yeah." laughed Ego. "We don't need anymore rivalries."


	2. Chapter 2

"DO YOU SEE THIS CRAP? LIES!" I screamed at my client. I was furious that Potato had the gall to take my truth and twist it. He could have simply apologized, but he didn't, and I was furious. So furious I forgot that there was no-one beside me. Feeling that my anger shouldn't be confined to myself, I angrily grabbed my phone, flipped it open (flip-phone master race), and dialed in the number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line said. The voice was recognizable to many, and if anyone had heard it, they would immediately know who it was. However, since this is literature, the reader is at the mercy of how much information I want to give. Which is none. It may be days, months, even years before you know who the man behind the voice is, and no matter how much you ponder you will never kn-

"BELMONT! DO YOU SEE THIS CRAP? LIES!" I screamed into the phone. The other line was silent for a moment. "I...don't know what you're talking about." He replied. "PotatoSaurusRex IS SPREADING FALSE STORIES ABOUT ME AND MY CLIENT! FIRE HIM!" I ordered. "But he doesn't work here. He's not even a competitor, he just talks smack. Kinda like you." Belmont politely replied.

Being done with Belmont's obvious favoritism I hung up and slammed my phone onto a nearby table. Well, almost, but I realized Table-Kun wasn't a part of this, so I threw it on the ground instead. First the mWo, then TOH, then Koopa, and now Belmont. The odds were against me from every angle. But even odds couldn't stop someone who was the best at 2K14. I'm going to beat the mWo, and watch Nate dominate KoopaLandInc at ARENA on Sunday. And if he fails, he'd better watch out, because I'm climbing up the championship ladder. Sunday all Ryder's going to be saying is "Boo-Hoo-Hoo".

You know it.


End file.
